Who's That Girl? No, it Can't be! Is It…
by anubisd101
Summary: Willow, yes. Willow at first struggles through the school year when everyone makes fun of her. But when she gets a letter and book that changes her life (back to the way it supposed to be), no one knows who Willow Jenks is anymore. Or is there a strange connection between her and the Osirian? A House of Anubis story.
1. CHAPTER 1: TWO PACKAGES AND A LETTER

**THE **_ITALICS_ **IN THIS STORY ARE WHAT WILLOW IS THINKING TO HERSELF. LISTEN TO HER. AND ONLY WILLOW! EVEN IF IT'S IN SOMEONE ELSES POV!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- TWO PACKAGES AND A LETTER**

Willow's POV

I was walking to school, I hated it here, everyone was so mean to me, or ignored me. I always wanted to go run and hide, and cry in peace. Even the kids that lived at my house were very mean to me! I walked into my school, no one payed attention, as strange as it sounds, I liked it that way. Mr. Sweet came up to me.

Mr. Sweet- Willow, may I see you in my office?

That's when everyone stared at me, but at least now I could be with a teacher, I feel much safer with them.

Willow- Sure.

_IF YOU LET SOMEONE STARE AT YOU BECAUSE THEY THINK YOUR DIFFERENT, THEN DON'T BE ASHAMED THAT THERE STARING, YOU NEED TO BE WHO YOU WANT TO, EVEN IF THAT MEANS GETTING TREATED DIFFERENTLY._

I walked with Mr. sweet to his office, then Patricia walked in front of me.

Patricia- Oh, poor Willow. She gets sent to the principles office, what you do this time, steel a book from the library?

Patricia laughed very loudly that some of the people that heard her stared and laughed at me along with Patricia.

_DON'T LET ANYONE MAKE FUN OF YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO._

* * *

Eddie's POV

I saw Patricia making fun of, and laughing at Willow, along with a few other kids. After Patricia walked away and the rest of the kids stopped staring, I walked over to her,sShe was crying.

Eddie- Willow, don't let them get to you.

Willow- I wish I didn't!

She was about to start to screem in sadness, but I grabbed and hugged her, it seemed like I was the only one at this whole school who actully cared about Willow.

Willow- Thankyou Eddie, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you care.

Eddie- Shhhhh. It's ok, your welcome.

I put my hand around her head and squeezed her tighter.

Eddie- Come on, I'll go in with you.

She grabbed my hand, which was on her shoulder.

Willow- Thankyou Eddie.

We gazed into each others eyes, then we walked into my dad's office and shut the door. I saw some kids stare at us, Willow was used to it, but I wasn't.

_NO MATTER WHO IS NICE TO YOU, HOLD ONTO THEM AND NEVER LET THEM GO. _

Mr. Sweet- Willow, I was not expecting for you to bring in my son, you are not introuble.

Willow-...

Willow just sat down in one on the seats across from my dad's desk, I sat in the other.

Willow- So sir, you, wanted to, see, me?

She paused inbetween her words.

Mr. Sweet- Yes, Willow. A person came by my office earlier and dropped off package.

My dad took out a package from under his desk.

Mr. sweet- Is was addressed to you. Although it dose not have a return address label on it, I do know that the person who dropped it off told me to tell you not to open it, until you get home. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait.

* * *

Willow's POV

Mr. Sweet handed me two rectangular boxes and a letter. One of the boxes looked like it was containing jewelry. And the letter looked like a regular one I got when I was invited to a birthday party, but I knew the letter wasn't about that.

Willow- Thankyou sir.

I walked out of the office, Eddie stayed and talked to his dad. I walked to my locker and put the boxes and the letter in it.

* * *

6 Hours Later

* * *

School was finally over, I went to my locker exited to open the packages! I grabbed them, shoved them in my backpack, and left to go home. Luckily I didn't run into any trouble on the way. I say on my bed and opened the large one first. It contained a book, it was filled with photos of people that looked familier, but I coundn't put my finger on it. So I just opened the next box, and I was right befor, it was a beautiful bronze locket that said wizard on it, and a picture of a stick-wand on it.

THEN, I READ THE LETTER:

DEAR WILLOW,

SORRY I COUND'T BE THERE IN PERSON, BUT I CRAMED WITH WORK, AND CAN'T MAKE IT, BUT I HAD TO TELL YOU THIS ONE WAY OR ANOTER. YOU NEED TO FIND YOURSELF AGAIN. I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU, AND YOU HAVE TO BE THE WAY YOU USED TO BE, WHEN I KNEW YOU. THE LOCKET WILL HELP YOU REMEMBER BIT BY BIT. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE PACKAGE ARIVING SOON AFTER YOU FINISH READING THIS. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THE BOOK I GAVE YOU, AND READ THE BACK OF EVERY SINGLE PHOTO, BY THE TIME YOU ARE DONE, THE LAST PACKAGE WOULD ARIVE, AND YOU WOULD REMEMBER EVERYTHING. GOOD LUCK. :)

-DESTINY

At first, I couldn't say a word, but I listened to the letter, and went through everything in the book she gave me, and she was right. When I finished the book, I remembered everything! I used to never let anyone push me around, I made my own disitions, I was only nice to people who were nice to me. If someone made fun of me, I said something back, if I was in a fight, I fought back. No one was ever mean to me if I acted that way. Even adults respected me. I decided that it's time I bought the old Willow back. I heard Trudy calling me.

Trudy- Willow, Package!

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the package out of Trudy's hands.

Willow- Thankyou Trudy!

I said that with a smile, and ran back up the stairs. Trudy was always nice to me, so I decided to be nice back, for now, if anyone messes with me in front of her, I didn't care if I punched them, and she yelled at me, then she's going to be in the surprise of a life time! I unboxed the package and found an mp3player inside. I think I knew why I got this in the mail, and I knew who it ws from, it had a bunch of playlists, in alphabetical order. I scrolled through them, they were all the songs that me and my friends used to play, we played music all the time! Almost 24/7! Except when we slept, of course. Our music reflected off our emotions. There was a song on there for every emotion, so we were always playing music. My two favorite ones were 'This Is A Part Of Me' by: Katy Perry, and 'What Dosn't Kill You Makes You Stronger' by: Kelly Clarkson. Those were also Destiny's two favorite songs. And those singers were me and my old friends favorite too, they wrote a lot of songs that we all connected to, cause they wrote a lot about struggling and being so strong, they proved they could suvive anything, so long as we had each other. And I had one person here that I knew would support me, Eddie.


	2. CHAPTER 2: ONE PUNCH

**CHAPTER 2- ONE PUNCH**

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

I needed to tell Eddie who he was and what he had to do. But not right now, now, I had to show everyone who I really was! Lets see...

Nice To: Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Alfie.

Not Nice To: Patricia, and Joy.

Don't Bother With At All: Fabian.

Joy always had Patricia's back no matter what she did, including bullying! And I barly ever talked to Fabian. Alfie is kinds cut, Mara is always nice to me, Jerome is sorry for what he did, and Eddie, well, now that I can remember, I can always trust Eddie. Now, all I have to do, is find him and tell him the truth. But not today! I walked down to breakfast.

Willow- Morning!

Everyone ignored me, but Eddie gave me a smile, I smiled back. Once breakfast was over, I walked to school with a smile on my face the whole time, I wanted to run into Patricia today, but instead, I ran into Mara.

Mara- Hey!

Willow- Hello!

Mara- So, by your necklace, I can see you got the packages, read the letter, and now, you remember!

Willow- Yep! And I can't believe you didn't tell me before! How come?

Mara- Well, Destiny didn't want her secret to be everywhere, so, she saved it for an emergency.

Willow- Ok, so, how do you think Eddie will react to this?

Mara- Not sure, but once he gets his necklace back, I'm sure he'll be fine.

Willow- I hope so, he never was the one to take on something that involved family. At least, he didn't handle it well.

Mara- He'll be fine, I promise.

Willow- Mara, I trust you, 100%! But do you think we can trust Eddie? You know he's a person who acts out his feelings. And what if we can't get him to keep the 'Family Vow', what will we do then?!

Mara- Willow! Don't say that!

Mara screamed, some kids looked over to us, but I gave them a deadly glare, they looked back and fourth at me, and each other confused.

Willow- I know it dosn't sound right, but it's been like... FOREVER! You know you can't trust a person for as long as we've been apart.

Mara- Yeah, well, you can when it's Eddie.

She walked away, leaving me in the middle of the field. Patricia spotted me, she came straight up to me with Joy.

Patricia- Well, well, well. If it isn't Weeping Willow! Look how finally made a friend, ms.- goody- two- shoes!

They laughed at me, I wanted to punch her...so I did! Blood started to come out of her nose, and left eye.

Patricia- Owwwww!

Joy grabbed Patricia's back, trying to keep her from falling to the ground. I walked away with a smile on my face. At school, Mr. Sweet asked me to step into his office.


	3. CHAPTER 3: YES?

**CHAPTER 3- "YES?"**

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

Willow- No.

Mr. Sweet- Excuse me?!

Willow- You heard me, I said NO!

Mr. Sweet- You have no say in this Ms. Jenks! Now step into my office!

I walked away, into my next class. I did not regret what I did to Patricia, not one little bit! She deserved what she got, and nothing less. I sat down in my seat, and Mara sat next to me, we smiled at each other.

Mara- So Willow, I heard you punched Patricia in the court yard today.

Willow- Yeah, how did you know?

Mara- It's going around school, how your the new bad girl.

Mara rolled her eyes.

Willow- Finally, people talk about me in a way that will not make them laugh at me!

Mara- But Willow, you can't go off like that on every person you see! Promise me that you won't make a habit of doing this!

Willow- Mara, I only punched Patricia once, who says it's going to become my thing! I mean, it's not like I'm going to punch you!

Mara- I know, but still, I...

Willow- Mara, calm down!

Mara- Alright. Hey look, here comes Jerome!

Willow- I thought you hated him for what he did to you.

Mara- Yeah, well, family comes first!

I smiled at Mara. If she could keep the 'Family Vow' after what Jerome did to me and her, then I could definitely trust Eddie to keep it after all these years! All my worrys seemed to disappear!

Mara- Hey Jerome, can you come here?

Jerome looked confused, I couldn't blame him. He walked over to our table.

Jerome- Yes?

* * *

**YES, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT OH WELL! SORRY! REVIEW!**


	4. NOTE

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE, AND CHECK MY STORY CALLED ****UPDATE****.**

**GO TO CHAPTER 13**


	5. CHAPTER 4: NO!

**HEY! SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! BUT, HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Mara's P.O.V.

Mara- Willow remembers!

Jerome- Remembers what?

I stared at him as if I were saying 'are you kidding me?'.

Jerome- Oh, that, well then, welcome back Willow.

After that he walked away. I guess he was nerves being around us still.

Willow- So, what's changed sense I've been gone?

Mara- No much, nothing much happens to us unless we're together.

Willow- Your right!

Teacher- Uh, Willow...Mr. Sweet wanted to see you in his office.

Willow- Well, I told him no.

Teacher- Excuse me?

Willow- I said, no. Do you adults not know what that word means? Or is it only when you use it on kids?

Teacher- You have no right to talk to me like that!

Willow- Why? Adults can only yell at kids? Adults can only punish kids? Why can't kids have there own opinion? Why can't kids do what they want without an adult having an opinion on it?

Teacher- Because we are the adults, and you are the kids!

Willow- So, because I have to do what you say, is because of a word? Adult and kid?

Teacher- You will do as I say weather you like it or not!

Willow- Once again, NO!

* * *

**YES I KNOW, WAY TO SHORT! BUT I HIT WRITERS BLOCK AFTER WILLOW'S LINE ABOUT WORD DIFFERENCES! SUCKS! SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! AND ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IS SO LONG! REVIEW!**


	6. AN-PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**HEY! SO I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU GUYS IF YOU WOULD CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED UPDATE? IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF UPDATES I DO ON MY STORYS, OR SHOUT OUTS, OR ANNOUNCEMENTS. SO CHECK THAT OUT, CAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION FOR MY STORY A LOVE HISTORY AND FUTURE, FOR ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE OF KEDDIE, AND THE SAME QUESTION COULD ALSO HELP MY OTHER HOA STORY WHO'S THAT GIRL (WHICH IS THE NICK-NAME FOR THE STORY WHO'S THAT GIRL? NO, IT CAN'T BE! IS IT…). SO GO CHECK OUT UPDATE ON MY PROFILE!**


	7. Chapter 5: Who's that girl?

**HEY! I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! I KINDA HATE ME TOO! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! BUT HERE IS! CHAPTER 5! AND SO SORRY, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAST. :( I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER TO END IT HERE! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, WHICH I DOUBT YOU ARE, WILLOW AND EDDIE ARE NOT GOING TO END IN A RELATIONSHIP JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE CLOSE IN THE BEGINNING. THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! OR, ARE THEY MORE...**

* * *

Willow's POV

Teacher- All right.

That surprised me. I did not expect a teacher to just let me off the hook like that. Then, I saw her writing down on a pink slip, and I got it: I was getting detention! This sucked! I hate detention!

* * *

During Detention:

* * *

I was sitting in the back row, writing down in my diary. I had no idea who else got detention, but who ever it was, I was going to ignore them. 3 other students came walking in. Their names were Nate, John, and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was one of my old bullies. That was until she came up to me in the hallways earlier and told me she heard about me punching thee Patricia Williamson in the face, and that I wasn't "too bad". I replied by slamming my locker, and shoving her out of my way. She gave me a cold stare when she walked in.

_30 minuets later..._

I was getting unbelievably board, until the guidance teacher, Mrs. Lia, walked in, and suddenly made thing very interesting.

Mrs. Lia- Hello everyone, may I please ask where Willow Jenks is?

I raised my hand, and fallowed her to her office. She motioned me to sit down in this big pink bean bag chair that felt like it was filled with sand. Her office was so bright, a blind person could see in here! The walls were painted like a kindergarten classroom, blue walls with stickers of clouds and unicorns, the floors were carpeted with a faded green-blue color. And the chairs were pink and green. This lady liked color. I do to, I love color. But with the way I've been acting today, no one I know thinks that I'm still the same me inside, I just want to stand up for myself. I didn't want to be the girl in the year book who was voted for "Most likely to be bullied" or "Most likely to get picked on".

Willow- Is there a reason you want me in here?

Mrs. Lia- Yes, Willow...I heard about your... accident in the yard.

Willow- Accident? How is punching someone an accident? I did it on purpose!

Mrs. Lia- Well, would you like to tell me why you punched Patricia?

Willow- Because she's done it to me! Shes bullied me verbally, emotionally, and physically! Why shouldn't she feel the same thing I did?!

I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I never wanted to she that woman again! She made a bad mistake getting on my bad side. How did she get on my bad side? She took Patricia's side! I've been bullied for months, but I never went to the nurses office, I never told, I suffered. And now she's giving me lip?! I don't think so!

I went home where everybody else was in the common room. Fabian was read a book at the table, Alfie and Jerome were talking, most likely planning their next prank. Eddie was talking to, his girlfriend, KT. Mara was doing the dishes, it was her and Joy's night for chores. Joy was talking to Patricia, who had a white patch on her nose. I just kept walking up the stairs. I plopped down on my bed, and opened up a book. I heard a knock on my door, who could this possibly be?

Willow- Come in!

Eddie- Hey.

Willow- Eddie? Wow, wasn't expecting you.

Eddie- I know, you were probably expecting Patricia, or Joy, or Mara, or Trudy.

Willow- Yeah, so, whatcha' need?

Eddie- I heard about everything.

Willow- *sighs, and throws head back* Eddie, don't try and make a big deal about me punching—

Eddie- No, not that. The, uh, other thing.

Willow- Ohhhhhhhhhhh. That. Well...YEY!

I gave him a hug, he picked me up, and spun me around in his arms. He kissed the top of my forehead. I thought it was sweet.

Eddie- I had to tell KT.

Willow- Why? Oh...because of Kira, and Jared. I miss those two!

Eddie- I know, but they'll come around.

I buried my face in his chest, this reminds me of the past, god I missed the past!

Willow- So, you'll keep the Family Vow?!

Eddie- Of corse! What would make you think I wouldn't?!

I jumped up and down, and into his arms.

Willow- So, do we tell the others?

Eddie- I don't think so, we should wait a while.

Willow- Ok.

Eddie- Now Willow, you need me for anything, you tell me.

Willow- Ok, I promise.

He walked out, and I was as happy as a person could be! He did keep the Family Vow! Both parts of it! This is unbelievable! I wrote all about today in my diary, and eventually, when the clock digs a certain amount of times, you hear Victor say "It's ten o' clock! You all know what that means! You have five minuets precisely, and then I want to hear a pin...drop.". I didn't realize how much I loved Victor. It sounds creepy, but he's like a dad to me, and he was to everyone else...until the day that ruined everybody's lives at Anubis House, but I rather not talk about it.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my roommate's alarm clock. It was eight thirty, which meant we have to be at school in thirty minuets.

Willow- Morning!

Mara- Morning Willow! I saw Eddie come up here yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to ask you what he said.

Willow- Oh, ok. He said...he's going t keep the Family Vow!

My expression went from sad, to happy, to trick Mara.

Mara- See?! I told you he would!

Willow- Ok, ok, I'm sorry I doubted you.

Mara- Good. Now, lets get ready for school!

Willow- Ok.

I got up and made my bed. It was Friday, so students could ware anything they want. opened my closet dresser and put on and tank-top that had fringe around the neckline, and straps that went across the neck line, some black skinny jeans, and suede black ankle wedge boots. For jewelry, I put on silver skull earrings, and a bunch of black and silver bracelets. And for the final touch, the necklace I got in the mail. It was purple (I know I said it was bronze, but it was supposed to be purple), and had my name on the front in white. It also had the word 'summoner' on the back in white. I brushed my hair normally. I took some of the front, and put it in a tiny pony tail that went back. I grabbed my tan book bag, and filled it with al, the books I left out from last night.

Mara- Willow, I'm proud of you.

Willow- Really?

Mara- Yes, you're not afraid of anything! You're going to school all...goth!

Willow- Thanks. You don't mind, do you?

Mara- No, why would I mind?

Willow- Well, because...goth was your thing.

Mara- Willow, you're like my sister! I really don't care!

Willow- Thanks! And, you're wrong, there is something I'm scared of.

Mara- Well, I know what it is, and I can assure you, that won't happen for a really long time!

Willow- Ok, but only because you say so!

I looked at Mara, who was still in her pjs.

Willow- Mara? Aren't you going to get dressed?

Mara- Oh, yeah. I was about to.

Willow- Need some help?

Mara- Sure!

Willow- Yey!

I found some black stretch pants that go just below the knee, and a mint green puffy skirt. Then I gave her a shirt that was also mint green, but had black lace over it, and it was some sort of sweater type shirt that had the sleeve stop at the arm caff. For her shoes, I gave her black flats. For her hair, I straightened it (How it looked when Mara went all rebel for Mick).

Willow- Done!

Mara- Let me see!

She stood in front of our full length mirror, and smiled.

Mara- Willow, I look amazing!

Willow- Why, thank you!

I took a bow as I said that.

Mara grabbed her book bag, which was the same as mine. I think everybody has the same book bag here.

Willow- Oh, wait!

I went to my jewelry box and grabbed out two wrist watches: one black, one mint green. I gave Mara the mint green one.

Mara- Thank you!

Willow- Your welcome! I guess this is where being the accessory expert in the group pays off! We just need to set the time.

Mara- Ok...

Mara trailed off as she grabbed her phone from her backpack. Ok, It's...Oh my Anubis!

Willow- Whoa! Mara! Watch the language! What's the matter?

Mara- It's 8:50! We're going to be late!

We ran out the door and down to breakfast, which was over. Me and Mara set our watches on our way down. Mara grabbed an apple, and I grabbed a banana. We headed for the door, only to see that Eddie, Jerome, and KT were there.

Willow- What are you guys doing here?!

Jerome- We were waiting for you!

Eddie- Yes, and knock next time!

Mara- But...we're outside.

Eddie- And I just realized that.

KT- Nice outfits!

Willow- Thank you!

Mara- Willow helped me.

Jerome- Surprise, surprise.

I hit him in the arm. Hard.

Jerome- Oww! I was kidding!

Willow- Too bad!

Jerome- You hurt! And did you know word is going around school that you're the most popular girl at school because you stood up to Patricia?

Willow- Really? Dear god Anubis help me!

We all laughed and started walking. We ran in the building right on time. Like ten seconds after we got in, the bell rang! We all split up, and went to first period. As I walked by, everyone stared. It was a good feeling, but I hated everyone thinking I'm popular. Being popular means everyone thinks you're better then them. It's ridiculous to look up to the popular kids, that's why I never did, never will.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was already at school talking to my friends Nate, John, Katlyn, and Joy. My nose hurts like Hell! Willow is going to pay for this! The next time I see her, I'm gonna...

John- Hey, guys?

Nate- What's up?

John- Who's that?

He was referring to a girl dressed in all black that was walking by us.

Joy- I don't know. Who is she?

Nate- I'm blank.

Katlyn- Nada.

I asked the same thing, she looked kind of familiar, but...

Patricia- Who's that girl? No, it can't be! Is it...

* * *

**THE END!**

** THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, FAVS, FALLOWS, REVIEWS! DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FINISHED MUTI-CHAPTER STORY?! IT IS! ANYWAY, GOODBYE!**


	8. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
